lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Adreanna Danish
Adreanna Danish was the new District 13 female from LightStone123's 400th Annual Hunger Games. She was the District partner of Julian Veritas. She was joined by Radiant Tayz and Zoey Proasheck, who were voted in by the Capitol. Douglas Biles and Jenessa Whitten also won a duel to compete once more. Overall she placed 73rd out of 92 tributes. Personality Adreanna lives on an "Every Man for Himself" type of motto. She really doesn't care about anyone, not even herself, as far as attitude and hair and looks goes. Some would mistake her for a boy, based on her actions and appearance, because really she does look like one and practically acts like one. She's actually quite the independent person and can progress with or without people assisting her. She thinks that allies rather slow her down then urge her forward, as she only accepts to self-motivation and declines alliances as obstacles in her path to success. She's not a very friendly person nor is she very merciful, but she isn't brutal or snarky or bloodthirsty, either. She's just really secluded and concealed about anything, really, and would almost never open up to someone unless they're bothering her or she feels like she's gotten close enough to them - which hardly ever happens, as once again, she's more of a self-reliant person and lives on an individualistic type of basis. She doesn't enjoy any public activites and if she does happen to be greeted into an alliance, she'll come off as quiet and silent, before leaving them, once again, sticking to her motto. She's the greatest example of a tomboy, but she still has her feminine traits. Looks Adreanna has a rather non-appealing appearance, so she'd most likely not get noticed by that but instead her personality. She isn't exactly the definition of pretty, really, whatsoever, as she has scars practically all over herself. Her scars are extremely noticeable as the clothing she wears is rather revealing, like short-cut tank tops or ripped pants, so any exposed skin most likely has a scar placed within that area. Even if she says she doesn't care about them if someone points them out, she truly does care about it and wishes she'd be as pretty as other girls. Adreanna has quite a pale-looking skin tone, with ashy knees and elbows, as she never really took care of or cared about her appearance. She is extremely athletic, but skinny as well, being very lightweight at only 100 pounds. She has a patch of acne around the edges of her chin, reddened and irritated, as she always scratches at it. Her hair always grew at an extremely short rate, and when it did grow, it never reached past her chin, so she always trimmed it up into a neat, precise pixie cut. Training Score 400th Annual Hunger Games: 6 Games Adreanna was placed in the 3rd bloodbath, placed besides Amira Blodwen. When the gong sounded, Adreanna rushed for the Cornucopia, where she pushed Shade Spectrus and Daisy Lilac into a pile of crates. After Shade got up, she battled him with her bare hands, and pushed Daisy away once again when she tried to stop the fight. She got an advantage by throwing brown sugar into Shade's eyes. They fought for a few more time, until Shade planted his knife into Adreanna's chest. She gasped in shock and collapsed to the ground, where she shortly bled out and met her ultimate demise. Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed by: Shade Spectrus Aftermath Nobody made any particular note on her death, but her body was decorated with candy and flowers by Aelia's Alliance, in a sign of rebellion against the Capitol's government. Trivia * Adreanna and Luxray Meganium are the only tributes in the series to have the morning star as their main weapon. Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Morning Star Users Category:73rd Place